


in the deep dark woods

by Teaotter



Category: Empire (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucious has twisted her, just like he’s twisted everyone else in his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the deep dark woods

She must still love Lucious, Anika thinks wildly. What she feels doesn't make sense any other way.

Hakeem drags his teeth gently up the side of her neck, slipping the strap of her dress down her shoulder at the same time like this thing between them is something sweet. That isn't what Anika wants, not at all. She digs her nails into the muscles of his back, his shirt lost somewhere on the floor.

Hakeem laughs softly and bites harder, just the way she wants.

She doesn't try to quiet her moan. 

“You like that?” He asks it like he really wants to know.

He's a sweet boy, and Anika would feel bad about using him if it hadn't been his idea in the first place: The two of them, having nearly public sex at a party like this. The rumors would fly. Hell, there might be video on the internet already.

The thought sends a shiver of pleasure down her spine. “Do it again,” she demands.

And he does, obedient little _boy_ , his breath hot against her skin. His hands trace up her thighs, pushing her skirt up with them. If he weren't standing between her and the party, everyone would see how wet she is, the cream silk of her panties stained dark with how much she wants this.

She wants them to see. She wants it to get back to Lucious --

When she hears his voice, she thinks it’s her own imagination. It isn't until he pushes through the curtain of beads and sees them -- sees her and Hakeem together -- that she realizes he’s actually here. 

Lucious has the gall to look hurt.

Anika wants to keep that look on his face. She wants to chain him to the wall and make him watch, let him curse and threaten and howl himself hoarse while she fucks Hakeem through the goddamned floor. She wants to hurt Lucious, and keep hurting him, every day for the rest of her life.

She turns Hakeem's face back to hers, and moves his hand to press against her clit through her panties. His other hand closes hard around her hip as his teeth find her throat again with a growl. Anika's eyes close at the bolt of pleasure that shoots through her; this is what she wants. 

She'd told Lucious that she'd never been a vengeful person before. But he's twisted her, just like he's twisted everyone else in his family. She belongs to him now, more than she ever would have with his ring on her finger.

By the time she opens her eyes, Lucious is gone. It's almost shocking; she'd expected him to lash out, not run. But she won't let that stop her.

She's going to make him _pay_.

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #2: "We were built to fall apart, then fall back together."
> 
> Though I hope Anika and Lucious don't get back together; he doesn't deserve her.


End file.
